mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lora Tande
Appearance General Appearance Lora is a tall girl for her age with a mocha complexion paired with her brownish-amber eyes. Lora usually has contacts placed over them because of her poor eyesight. She has a button nose and her lips are (most of the time) in their dormant frown. She has short, black coily hair, but finds different ways to style them as weeks go on, wearing space buns one day, or cornrows the next. Despite her demeanor, Lora likes to wear vibrant and trendy clothing, often sporting something with bright red or orange, or simply settling with colorful graphic tees. Costumed Appearance Lora's hero wear has a striking difference than her normal clothing, consisting of black, grey, and white. She sports on a black jumpsuit with white stripes near the side. The jumpsuit's shorts end near the middle of her thigh. She wears black knee-high socks with grey stripes on it. For her choice of footwear, she has black combat boots with white laces. To finish it off she dons a grey hoodie, the hood resembling the mouth of a shark. The back of the hoodie spells out her hero name, Sharkbite, in red. Personality Lora's often sarcastic, sometimes being put off as rude. In spite of this, she tries to make good first impressions, not wanting to be too antagonistic. She doesn't smile much, a bit self-conscious of her teeth because of her quirk and the teases that came with it. Lora also has a large appetite, being hungry anywhere, anytime. Lora's able to chew down any food that's offered to her, except sweets. She's also very serious about her studies, always seen with a book in her hand, (ignore the fact that it's usually "Japanese for Dummies"). When speaking she'll sometimes pause, trying to think of what words to say. On occasion, she'll mix up words as she's still trying to get used to the language. Character Background Lora, the second born out of three siblings, was born in Bridgetown, Barbados to her mother, a quirkless hairdresser, and her father, who had owned a boxing ring, who also had a teeth related quirk. In school, Lora had been taunted because of her quirk, often having classmates call her, "Land Shark." This nickname didn't rub young Lora the right way, leading her to keep her mouth shut and to always wear a frown just so she could hide her teeth. As the days went on, instead of keeping her feelings bottled up inside, Lora made the decision to take it out on something productive, sports. She did track and field until she was eleven, soon after learning how to box and finally entering boxing match when she was twelve. The girl kept boxing competitively until her father got in an accident between a hero and a villain. Their battle caused some debris to crush his left arm, rendering it useless. That's what really set her eyes on the hero occupation, people were getting hurt every day, there had to be something she could do to stop it, right? Lora did her research, finding U.A. She immediately went up to her parents and begged her to let her enroll. They were initially against it, saying the dangers of the occupation and how easy it is to get hurt. Of course, she disregarded it, continuing in her protest. Eventually, the shark girl was able to tire out her parents who finally told her to she could enroll. Luckily, she accepted and is currently enrolled in U.A's Hero Program. Character Aspects # Risk Taker # Laser Focused # Straight Faced Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk ''Metal Jaws The user's teeth and jaws are hardened and are as sharp as steel. With this quirk, they'll be able to bite through other metals and materials with ease. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student